I need a break
by Refgirl21
Summary: After spending a month and a half searching for Clary's brother Jonathan Christopher, Izzy decides it's time for a break, but unfortunately it doesn't turn out to be as relaxing as the Shadow Hunters had hopped.
1. Chapter 1

Clary woke up with a start, looking around and her usual room in the institution when her mother allowed her to stay over. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke her up- a dull thud from the floor above her- but she was up and wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

She vaguely remembered returning to her room after Jace, Izzie, Alec, and herself had fought off a few lesser demons, only getting mild injuries- a few burns that an iraze could resolve quickly- and found, as usual, that they had no information on Jonathan. No matter how hard the Shadowhunters tried to find him, it was as if he had vanished after the whole demon cup incident. There was no trace of him, and as much as she was frustrated by turning up nothing each day, Jace was even more irate. Clary could hardly blame him.

With a sigh, Clary sat up from her bed, and drowsily walked to the bathroom door- hopping a shower would pull her from the morning haze that clouded her mind- when another Thud resonated from the floor above her. This time she could hardly leave the noise unchecked, and bolted out of her door, nearly tripping over church, the black cat who still new the institute better than she did, who glared angrily after her.

Upon hastily climbing the stairs and sprinting down the hallway towards another booming thud, she reached a secondary training room and found Jace attacking a punching bag viciously until it collapsed from the chain holding it up and fell to the ground. so that was the thud, Clary thought to herself as she examined five other punching bags spilling their rice entrails all over the usually quiet training room.

At first, Clary thought about leaving Jace in the room, but as she stepped back a loose floorboard groaned under her foot and gave away her position. Jace snapped his head around, stopping mid way of hanging up another punching bag on the way to slaughter, and his eyes softened.

"What are you doing up here?" Jace asked after surveying the situation he was entangled in.

"I woke up to a noise and came up here to investigate...I- I can leave, if you want." Clary managed, turning her eyes to the ground. She was still wearing what she had to bed- some pajama shorts and a tank top- and suddenly felt embarrassed at how un-clothed she was.

"No, Clary…" Jace's voice trailed off and he walked towards her, bringing out his arms for an embrace, but stopped short. His skin was still hot to the touch because of the Heavenly Fire that pumped through his veins, and he was only wearing a black T-shirt and black pants. Not nearly enough to shield Clary.

Clary wished desperately that the Silent Brothers would find a cure for Jace, but so far they were only able to lessen the affects his touch towards others. She couldn't touch Jace freely and it killed her every time they were this close.

"We will find a cure Jace." Clary said finally, risking a touch to his shoulder. Jace pulled back slightly, fearing he might hurt Clary, but in the end let her hand settled on his shirt sleeve. He wasn't so sure.

Izzable bolted up the stairs, her hair perfect as always, and looked at Jace and Clary, a quick frown showing on her face before she looked at Clary and said "We need to get out of this place and do something that has nothing to do with demon hunting or Sab-Jonathan." Izzy still hadn't gotten used to calling him Jonathan Christopher.

"If you haven't notice we are Shadow Hunters." Jace stated stepping forward and letting Clary's hand fall from his shoulder. "Our job is to fight demon's and-"

"And I'm sick of all this dreary crap!" Izzy shouted cutting off Jace. Clary was a little shocked, but it was true. They had been after Jonathan for a month and a half and still didn't have anything to go on. "We need to get out, take a quick break, just for a day at least."

Jace seemed to be considering what Izzy had to say, it was true they really could use one, but it would be hard to get Jace to break from training with Jonathan still out there with the Demon cup.

"Clary back me up on this." Izzy stated looking at Clary for support. "Tell me it wouldn't be a bad Idea to just go to out and enjoy the day."

"I guess not-" Clary started and Izzy squealed. The shadow Hunter then ran to Clary, grabbed her arm, and bolted down the stairs shouting over her shoulder. "Be ready in twenty minutes Jace. Were going to Coney Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

Upon approaching the front gates to Coney Island, Isabell gasped in delight. Though it didn't look like much to Clary, she knew none of the Shadow Hunters had ever been to Coney Island let alone an amusement park. Shadow Hunters were always working and when the Lightwoods agreed to give the four younger Shadow Hunters the day off Izzy was going to take full advantage of the day.

Jace and Alec on the other hand didn't appear as excited as Izzy did. Clary knew it would be hard to raise Alec's spirits after the break up with Magnus, Alec threw himself into hunting demons. Jace on the other hand was doing his best not to touch anyone even though he was completely covered with a black leather jacket and gloves.

Clary interlaced her hand in Jace's and he stiffened suddenly. Looking up into Jace's golden eyes Clary could see worry and irritation in being here.

"Jace, follow me lets go to the roller coaster first." Clary demand with a sly smile. She pointed to a wooded track that waved and twisted as a cart passed by. Clary had always been a fan of roller coasters, she used to go on them all the time with Luke.

"That looks like a death trap, splinters included." Jace retorted skeptically.

"Well if you're too scared to go on I guess I understand-"

"I'm not scared!" Jace defended, red starting to rise in his cheeks. Clary laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clary pulled Jace along behind her as they got in line for the ride.

"Alec what better way to forget about that stupid warlock than to go out and enjoy yourself." Isabel tried her eyes following Clary as she pulled Jace behind her to the wooden contraption not far from where she stood. She was glad that Jace had Clary to look after him, it would be hard if she wasn't by his side with the whole Heavenly Fire thing.

"Izzy I just...It's not Magnus that is bothering me." Alec's blue eyes looked down to the ground looking more defeated than usual. "It just feel like we should keep working on finding Jonathan instead of screwing around at some Mundane park."

"One day of fun isn't going to kill us Alec." Isabel was furious that he would be so selfish about this. She only wanted everyone to be happy again. It seemed like forever since she actually saw Alec smile or seen Jace without a scowl on his face.

"How do we know that he isn't watching us right now trying to get us when we have our guard down." Alec explained pulling his eyes from the ground. "He still has the demon cup and if he got his hands on Clary or Jace…" His voice cut off and Isabel could see the pain in face.

"We can handle ourselves. We all have weapons to use just in case and why would Jonathan attack us now?" Izzy stated trying to comfort Alec, but she failed miserably.

"I just don't think this is a good idea, thats all."

"That was pretty good, for a mundane ride." Jace stated with a half-cocked smile, but Clary knew he had enjoyed it more than he lead on. She was glad to see that Jace could still smile and enjoy himself after all that happened with Jonathan not that long ago.

"See I told you." Clary flaunted with a smile. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted a row of carnival stalls just waiting to be played. One in particular- a set of pins that had to be knocked down with a base ball- caught her eye.

"I bet that I can take down all those pins before you can." Clary teased while pointing over her shoulder at the pin stall. Jace glanced in that direction and laughed.

"Your on."

They strode over to the stall and found an carny-obviously a fairy to Clary- and Jace started. With three chances to bring down all seven pins, Jace examined the arrangement of pins, brought his arm back, and powered the ball forward. The pins fell with a crash and Jace smiled with pride at Clary.

"You were saying?" Jace taunted with a sly smile. Clary rolled her eyes and took a ball in her own hand and prepared to throw it when a familiar voice whispered near her.

Clarissa, sister, I'm here.

Clary spun around, dropping the ball on the ground as she went, but Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. Jace looked at her, confusion twisting his facial features.

"What is it?" Jace was clearly worried about Clary, but she hated to see him like that. She plastered a smile on her face and turned back around.

"Just thought I heard Simon, it was nothing." Clary lied. "I'm going to grab the ball, be right back." Jace seemed to not like the idea, but let Clary go after the baseball that had rolled behind the Carnival stand.

After locating the ball- it had rolled partially under the neighboring stand, the rubber duck bob that Jace didn't even want to look at- Clary reach down for the ball only to have her wrist grabbed and yanked away. She squirmed in the grasp of her captor, but it was like trying to fight out of cement. Clary wasn't going anywhere.

"Long time no see, Clarissa." Clary snapped her head up and found Jonathan holding her wrist tight. Immediately, Clary reached into her boot with her free hand and attempted to slash out at her brother, but her attack was deflected and the blade fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Let me go!" Clary screamed, once again trying to pull her wrist away from Jonathan's grasp without success. Jonathan laughed.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Jonathan toyed "But instead of a hello, you greet me with a knife attack. Thats no way to treat your older brother, is it?"

"You're no brother to me." Clary spat, which earned her a jab to her diaphragm. Clary coughed, as the air that filled her lungs escaped with the blow, leaving her doubled over in pain.

"Were leaving this mundane place." Jonathan stated, anger rising in his previously controlled voice. With a quick jerk to Clary's wrist, Jonathan pulled Clary next to him and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Jace!" Clary screamed in one last-ditch effort to save herself, but it was too late. Clary could feel a portal opening in front of her brother, just as Jace turned the corner.

Jonathan stepped though, the last thing Clary saw was Jace's mortified face calling after her then the portaL closing around her, and closing the last view of Coney Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy cow where did all you people come from!**

**Here is the next chapter, ill try my best to post as frequently as possible, but thank you for taking time to read this story! You have no idea how much that means to me, any way hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!**

"Clary!" Jace shouted while he ran after Jonathan. He had her draped over his shoulder and she was doing her best to fight against him, but with no luck. And then they were gone, through a portal where he could not follow. He lost her...Again.

"Clary!"

Isabel snapped to attention and spun around looking for the source of Jace's voice. Alec was also on his feet, but spotted his parabita faster than she did and followed his quick strides to a carnival tent not far away. As soon as Isabel saw Jace- his face looked like that of a wounded animal- his fist clenched in fist she knew something was wrong.

"Jonathan...he took Clary." Jace revealed to the other two shadow hunters. "We take one day off and we walk right into a trap." Jace's anger caused the Heavenly fire burning with him to singe his leather jacket, smoke rising off of him like a cartoon character.

"Jace we will find her." Isabel stated trying her best to settle Jace as best as she could, but he too far gone by now.

"That's what we have been saying about Jonathan this whole time, and now.." Jace's voice choked off and his anger wavered slightly, showing off how scarred for Clary he really was. "If something happens to her before we can find Clary...i will never forgive myself." Jace's voice sounded hollow, hollow and dead.

"Clary is strong, and Jonathan won't kill her." Alec reminded Jace bringing up his arm and placing it on Jace's shoulder. Isabel grimaced internally when she heard her brother's hand sizzle on Jace's jacket, as if she could feel the pain herself. He pulled away after a moment, his hand red and starting to blister, but gave a half smile anyway. Jace was not convinced.

"We need to go back to the institute now, and Alec…" Jace paused for a moment thinking whether or not he should finish his sentence, but in the end continued with "Alec I need you to call Magnus tell him to meet us at the institute. If we're going to get her back, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Alec sucked in air, as if he had gotten punched in the stomach, and his eyes flickered over to Isabel. This is going to be interesting.

"Alright, I'll do it, but once Clary gets back, you owe me one Jace Way- Herondale." He too had not gotten used to saying Jace's true last name.

Clary's mind was spinning, even in the darkness of her mind she felt uneasy, but unsure of why. Then it all started coming back. Coney Island, Jace and the carnival game, and...her brother. He had hit her over the head as soon as he dropped her on the other side of the portal, she didn't even get a chance to look at where he had taken her.

Clary shot up, her eyes opening wide and then got hit with a sudden nausea. She hunched over, but lifted her eyes to observe her surroundings. She was sitting in a four poster bed with violet, silk, sheets that enveloped her like water over a sandy beach. The room itself was darkened- the only light source coming from a window that was partially blinded from the rising sun. In one corner was a large wardrobe just like the one from the house Jonathan had before, and in another corner was a easel, paints- and not the crappy store paints but the really high quality ones she could only work with on special occasions- a multitude of brushes and a sketch pad and pencils.

Clary slid her feet from under the covers, and they reluctantly touched the cooled wooden floor. A shiver went up her spin, but she continued to walk towards the corner of the room that held the brand new art supplies. She noticed while walking she was only wearing a small slip that only hit mid thigh- the thought that her brother changed her into this was mortifying- and she searched for a robe or something so she wouldn't feel so naked. No luck.

Never the less she reached for the sketch pad and a newly sharpened pencil and opened it to the first page. There was an inscription from Jonathan on the back of the front cover.

Clary

This is a small gift for you, and a hope that we can start on the right foot this time.

your brother, Jonathan

Clary wanted to scream, stomp her foot on the ground, or rip the sketch pad to pieces, but she did none of these things. The sketchbook found itself on the purple bedspread, the pencil nearby and Clary sank down next to them. In her experience Jonathan didn't take well to being rejected, and if she was going to get out of this hell hole she needed to think first.

Just then a knock was as the door, and Jonathan appeared, his shadow casting an eerie darkness to the already dusk like room. His face was contorted into an unnatural smile, making Clary's skin crawl, and he stepped inside.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jonathan stated. "I see you found my gift."

"Don't call me that. Ever." Clary snapped, then while trying to smooth over what she said. "Year...Thanks for this." Clary continued holding up the sketch pad. "It was...nice."

"Anything for my little sister." Jonathan's smile was making Clary uneasy, but she did her best to suppress the bile slowly rising in her throat and gather any information she could to liberate herself from where ever she was.

"Where am I?" Jonathan's smile evaporated from his face. Much better.

"I think that might be pushing too much too fast." Jonathan stated with the coolness she was used to seeing on her brother's face.

"Can't blame me for trying." Clary sighed. "I suppose asking to leave would be in the same category?" Jonathan nodded his head. "Well how about something to eat."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Jonathan smile that creepy twisted smile again, and suddenly Clary really didn't have an appetite. "Follow me."

Reluctantly Clary followed Jonathan out of her room and down an older looking hallway that had suits of armor every few meters and gas lamps lighting the way. Clary was reminded of a medieval castle by the way things looked in this hallway, and she wondered how on earth she was going to figure out where she was if there was nothing that even looked like it belonged in this century to go off of. Hopelessness was starting to take hold in Clary's mind, but she did her best to push it away, when she heard a strange noise coming from behind a large wooden door.

It sounded like the cogs of a clock, but more mechanical.

whoorel-click, whoorel-click.

"Just a project I have been working on." Jonathan stated not turning around as he walked away from the door. "You will see it soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a longer chapter, mostly because I am trying to get as much writing in before I have surgury on my shoulder an become all loopy and stuff, so yeah hope you enjoy this next chapter. There is a bit of a twist and a few of you have sceen it coming, but I hope you like it!**

**Greygirl2358: haha your on the right track**

**BlueOasis99: You'll see ;)**

"Alec I know you miss me but this is pathetic." Magnus retorted through the phone. "There is no way I am coming to the institute for you."

"It's Clary...if you don't want to do this for me, please do it for her ...or Jace." Alec's voice sounded defeated, Magnus could almost see the color draining from Alec's usually brilliant eyes.

It was true that Magnus still hadn't been able to get over what Alec did with Cameil; that he had been so jealous of that woman he couldn't bring himself to care for, but Alec really did sound desperate.

"Fine...but just for Clary…" Magnus cracked under the pressure. he couldn't turn down someone who was in need, even if it was a nephilim. "I'll be over in ten minutes."

Magnus hung up his phone and looked down at his cat, who was purring against his leg. He reached down his glittered hand and rubbed the cat's head absently as he thought of the situation he was getting himself into...again. Finding Jonathan wasn't going to be easy, especially if the demon-blood infested shadowhunter didn't want to be found.

Slowly, Magnus grabbed an old leather bag- actually a gift from Camille as it was ha-ha- and grabbed a few jars of crushed bones, fairy's wings, eye of newt, and rosemary vine among other miscellaneous items. Then with one last look at his apartment, Magnus exited the house and went out into brisk fall air, wrapping a blue scarf around his neck with a flick of his wrist.

Voices carried in the institute batter then most would realize, and right know Jace wished it would be silent. After they had gotten back from Coney Island Alec went off to call Magnus, Isabel went to call her parents so they could inform the clave, and Jace did nothing. He hardly knew what to do, and felt so useless.

Clary just hold on, we're coming for you.

Jace retreated into the training room and started dagger throwing target practice, one after another with a thwack against the wooden target. His mind was hardly focused on throwing the blades, but each one hit the target, dead on. His mind was so set on Jonathan and the revenge he would take on him that he didn't hear Alec enter the training room until he was just feet away.

"Come to check up on me?" Jace snapped throwing the dagger into the target.

"No… well yeah, but also to let you know Magnus is on the way." Alec reported. Jace finally turned and looked at Alec his face a mask of coolness that hid his apprehension. He really didn't want Magnus here.

"Were going to find her Jace and when we do we will take Jonathon out so he will never hurt anyone again." The fire in his eyes was false, a way to fire up Jace, but it only made him feel worse.

"Jonathan has no restraint, and we hardly know what he wants." Jace stated his fear manifesting as a slight waver in his voice. "Clary could be just a bargaining chip, and we could find her too late."

"We won't."

"But how do-"

"We won't be too late, Jace." Alec said in a way that made Jace feel like he shouldn't argue back. "We always have a way of coming through things, even if were a bit worse for wear." Jace looked at Alec, and this time the smile on his face was genuine.

From the training room the Parabita heard the doorbell for the institute- Magnus had arrived in five minutes- and Alec's smile faded. Jace laughed, and Alec sent him a glare.

"Come on you need to be by my side since you made me call Magnus in the first place." Alec gripped Jace by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him out of the training room and towards Isabel who was walking Magnus inside.

"Alec, Jace so nice of you to join us." Magnus was snarky as ever, but by the reddish hue in his cheeks, Jace could tell her had hurried over her. "So when can we get started?"

The scraping of Clary's silver fork on the fine china plate, while it played with her scrambled eggs, was irritating Jonathan, and she could tell. She continued without falter all but once, a brief pause that distanced all but ten seconds before the fork fell back onto the plate and scraped along the eggs and french toast. Clary, who was in the midst of drawing the run of power in her cold eggs, was cut of by Jonathan clearing his throat.

"Clary, aren't you hungry?" Jonathan asked looking like he was about ready to strangle her. She shook her head, her monstrous tangles of red hair swishing around her face, and looked back at Jonathan.

"I'm not really in the mood since you kidnaped me from Jace...and Alec and Isabelle." She added her friends to the end of her statement and hoped Jonathan hadn't noticed the hesitation between the names, but as always, he did.

"So this is about Jace." Jonathan threw his head back in laughter, his platinum blond hair catching on the gas lamp lighting that illuminated the room with an ominous glow. "It always it isn't it."

Clary blushed, and turned away in embarrassment. Am i really that predictable? And as if reading Clary's mind Jonathan stood up walked around the large finished wood table and rested his hands on each of Clary's nearly naked shoulders.

"You are always thinking of each other." Jonathan mused above her, his voice bouncing around the massively empty dining room. "Father was right, 'to love it to destroy'."

"You're wrong." Clary shouted in protest, squirming at the same time to be freed from her brother's restraint, but his grasp was firm, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Am I? All those times you went after each other and then go hurt, how can you say that your love for Jace didn't hurt him. You can't even touch his bare skin without harming yourself, all in the name of love." Jonathan laughed. "You two are pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" Clary screamed, a single tear emerged from her eye, before she had the thought to suppress it, and it rolled painstakingly slow down here check then leaped from her chin landing somewhere among her cold breakfast.

"You know I'm right." Jonathan whispered in Clary's ear. "But it doesn't have to be that way forever. We can get rid of all the Shadow Hunters, I have found something even better than the demon cup to take my revenge on the nephilim.

"What are you talking about?" Carly questioned. Behind her the whoorl-clicking noise came closer and closer, and she felt Jonathan's grip tighten.

"Take my sister back to her room, and make sure to lock the door." Jonathan ordered, letting go of Clary. She was up on her feet in a minute, and before her were steel and brass framework with cogs jutting out in the middle while they turned at an alarming rate. The disturbing excuse for arms resembled the pincer of a crab, and were much faster than Clary had anticipated. The two machines were had her in there grasps and were dragging her down the hall.

"So this is going to help find Clary?" Jace asked for about the hundredth time since Magnus had set up his warlock spell pentagram. Magnus was busying himself arranging jars filled with who knows what, and ignoring Jace's questions entirely.

"Yes Magnus is good Magnus is wise." He replied after brushing of bone dust from his hands. "And now I need a personal item of Clary's so I can track her or get some sort of read of where she is at." Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small number two pencil. The eraser was worn down almost all the way and bite marks surrounded the metal end that held the eraser in place. She was always using her pencils until they were too small to use. Magnus reluctantly took the pencil and put it on the top of the dish of acrid smelling substance and lit it on fire.

Magnus gasped, throwing his head back his eyes closed in pain as he exhaled a labor breath.

As the machines dragged her back to her room a sudden headache over took Clary and she screamed out in agony, as flashes of blue came across her vision. She looked to either side of her, the robots still carrying her as if nothing had changed and suddenly a pang of recognition filled her mind, but it was forgen like someone else had put the feeling there.

She closed her eyes, trying to get air back into her lungs after the headache faded and she tried to understand what exactly happened back there, and why the was something familiar about these mechanical monsters at all. Clarys body fell to the floor inside her room and she flipped over to her back just in time to see the door close on her, the robots with a strange smile to their face as if they enjoyed seeing her in pain. but that isn't possible,is it?

Magnus sunk down to his knees, and felt the fire from his spell go out in a sudden rush of supernatural wind. He knew what he saw- never in his life would he have imagined to see those things again- and there was no way he could forget it. A pair of arms were lifting him up, and as he uncovered his eyes, Magnus saw that it was Alec who was lifting him off of the ground and to a nearby couch. Alec didn't notice, but Magnus was staring at him while he looked at Jace, worry forming in the creases on his forehead- he was getting older.

"Magnus what did you see?" It was Jace who was speaking to the shaken up warlock, and after a moment of regaining his composure did he stand up and go to his bag.

"Something I wish I hadn't." Magnus said, a slight waver to his voice he hardly recognized. He was never one for showing fear, there was hardly anything that could scare him.

"Was it Clary? Is she-"

"Jace Clary is fine, but...I need to get into contact with an old friend I haven't seen in…" What, over a century?

"Who is it?" Isabel said chiming in the first time in a while.

"Her name is Tessa, and she won't be happy to hear from me."


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this one is short but i will work on the next part when i am in speech because speech is boring! any way, hope you enjoy!**

"Who is Tessa?" Jace asked after giving Magnus the chance to elaborate, which was declined by the Warlock. "What does this person have to do with anything?"

"How ironic." Magnus mused aloud, with a blissful smile. "She would be your great, great, great, great grandmother." Jace looked at Magnus with annoyance.

"Then shouldn't she be dead or something?"

"She is part shadowhunter part Warlock." Magnus stated cooly. "And don't tell me that the offspring of shadow hunter and warlock produces a stillborn baby, I know. Things were very complicated."

Jace closed his mouth, for the first time thinking that it might actually be a good thing, and looked to the ground. After all this time, after he had convinced himself that there was no one left in his family beside the adoptive one he found in the Lightwoods, there was Tessa.

"Anyway, I will be going to London now, I'll be back in a few days if I can convince Tessa to come with me."

"I'm coming too!" Jace and Alec shouted in unison.

"I need to meet Tessa, maybe if she knows I am her family she will be convinced." Jace explained, realizing how desperate he sounded, but desperate to find his family or get Clary back?

"And what about you?" Magnus turned from Jace and looked at Alec, who had suddenly become very interested in the dirt boots on his feet. Alec lifted his head up, cheekbones flushed bright red, and looked at Magnus.

"We need to talk." Alec announced walking towards Magnus, taking the sparkly warlock by the arm, and pulling him out into the hallway.

"What is going on? I thought we agreed that we could handle being around each other without having some sort of… mishap." Magnus said once the door behind them had closed. Alec's face was shy and unsure- the reason Magnus had been so interested in him in the first place.

"Magnus, I know I can never make up for what I did with Camille, and I know that you don't want to see me, but I can't do this. Every time I see you it's like my heart is ripping in half again. Over and over and I can't…"

"Alec…"

"No let me finish." Alec cut off, and Magnus could see the pain in his face, before he shifted his eyes to the floor. "You are the best thing that has happened to me and I know I hurt you, but…" No Alec pulled his head up and looked into, rather than at, Magnus.

Magnus pulled Alec to him, and kissed Alec, as if nothing bad had transpired between them, as if nothing could go wrong. Alec stiffened at first, not expecting the forwardness of Magnus' gesture, then softened as the familiarity of magnus' lips on his own washed over him. It was like Magnus was home.

He had his brave shadow hunter in his arms, and had him under the impression that nothing was wrong in the world, unfortunately nothing could be further from the truth.

Magnus broke from Alec, wishing he had time to stay behind with him, and looked into his blue eyes.

"You can't come with me, but I will take Jace." Magnus stated with a soft voice, as he caressed Alec's face. "I can use jace as a bargaining chip for Tessa, but…" I don't want you to find out about the Clockwork demons yet.

"Fine." Alec nodded reluctantly. "But don't get killed."

Magnus couldn't respond, he wasn't sure if he could keep Alec's prommis.

After getting hauled off to her room by Jonathan's robots, Clary walked over to the wardrobe and changed into something less revealing, and grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil and started to sketch Jace. She missed him, and trying to get his features right- his angeling cheek bones, muscular body covered in ruins, and golden hair and eyes- seemed to ease the pain until she had finished then the pit in her stomach was greater.

A knock on the prison/ bedroom, turned into Jonathan, his twisted smile causing goosebumps to emerge on her arms. Behind Jonathan, Clary could still see the robots individual parts moving like the innards of a clock, jerking occasionally when the old cogs tripped or missed over another gear. She hated the things, but she was drawn to them with a strange intrigue.

"Clary, come out." Jonathan stated with a demanding fax kindness. "I was going to take you around the town, and let you get some fresh air."

"Really?" Clary asked, the confusion she was planning on masking more than clear to Jonathan. Jonathan, on the other hand, had entered the room and looked at Clary with a slight distaste in her choice in clothing- dark jeans, an emerald green tank top, and a light leather jacket that she had set beside her.

"Yes, sister, tell me have you ever been to London?"


	6. Chapter 6

**soooooo...I decided to poast another one today, because like i mentioned earlier ( i think) I will be having surgury on Monday and want to get as much story out there before I'm all drugged up and stuff. Also I really am liking Jace meeting Tessa, I hope I'm not the only one! Thank you for reading and writing reviews they help me so much!**

Jonathan walked with Clary on very, short leash. Two, more human like, robots walked behind them and clunked with each step as they walked down a large concrete square. The sun was beating down on them, but Clary was thankful for her jacket because of the wind that overtook the square. At this time of day- around eleven since the last time big ben chimed- not many people walked around and not many paid attention to them.

"Why are you letting me walk around in the open?" Clary asked to break the uncomfortable silence. "I don't get it."

"There is so much you don't understand." Another cryptic answer that made the irritation grow inside of Clary. "I am so much nicer than you give me credit for."

Clary scoffed. "I'm sure, because the last time I was with you you tried to make me drink from the demon cup. It that what you plan to do? Wait for me to let my guard down so you can trick me into drinking from it?"

"Do be more inventive, would you?" Jonathan mocked. "I am not that simple, and I have other plans for you, but not yet. I have to wait, though I am not that patient." Jonathan rolled his eyes, and he looked distant, almost disappointed.

"Why London?" Clary tried. "You have the whole world, with the small exception of Irades and New York to hide, and you chose London?"

"This is the only place with everything I require, but those details would bore you." Now Clary was really irritated. She broke from her brothers grasp in one trite yank, and lodged her fist into Jonathan's face. He took one step back, his black eyes glaring at Clary before regaining his composure.

"Run away."

"What?"

Run...Away." Jonathan repeated much slower and with purposefulness Clary didn't understand. Her fist loosened and fell like slack vines off of a jungle tree.

"I...are you testing me?"

"I'm telling you to run, to leave. You are free to go, and I will not chase you yet." Jonathan stated looking at Clary with a hidden fear of losing his sister. "I will find you, but I will let you go...if you really hate me that much."

Clary searched for something to say, but nothing came from her lips. Jonathan seemed to be earnest, but she had been tricked by him before, it was his specialty to take advantage of Clary, yet she wasn't sure.

"And you would just let me go...right now...no questions?" Clary asked, half wondering why she hadn't bolted in the other direction as soon as he lost his grip on her and the other half wondering what is angle was.

"Yes."

"I…" Clary started to take a step back waiting for a reaction from her brother or possibly the robot things, but they did not move. "I'll stay, for now...but only because I have never been to London and would get lost...thats it." Clary gave Jonathan a sideways glance, and then took a step closer.

"I'll let you call Jace and the other shadow hunters after lunch." Jonathan started walking towards a small restaurant and lodging called the Rose n Crown. "There is a phone booth across the street from, if you feel like you have to call them now." Clary nodded her head.

Clary walked up to the modernized version of the classic red box she had expected- though seeing a blue box wouldn't be that bad either- and stepped inside the plastic door and picked up the receiver. After placing in copious amounts of quarters and punching in Jace's number, she waited three rings before the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jace?"

"By the angel...Clary. Where are you? And how did you escape?" Jace's voice seemed so familiar, Clary didn't realize how much she missed hearing him.

"London…" Clary responded eventually. "but I didn't escape, Jonathan let me go." Jace's line went silent, Clary wasn't even sure he was still there except she could hear his breathing, light like the hit of a breeze. "Hello?"

"Clary where are you at this exact minute." Jaces voice sounded worried and made Clary uneasy.

"Jace, what is it what is going on?"

"Just tell me where you are?"

"Outside of a restaurant called the Rose n Crown...but Jace-" Clary tried but Jace cut her off.

"Is Jonathan still nearby?" Jace asked, she could tell he was running now, but she turned around slightly and saw Jonathan, his arms folded across his chest, watching Clary's every move.

"Yeah he is, but he has these things with him, there like robots, but...older like they were made from a grandfather clock." Clary revealed, as she turned back to the phone. A screen in front of her signaled she only had a thirtyish seconds left of conversation.

"Just stay on the phone, I'll be there soon-" Jace reassured.

"I can't there is no time left." Clary explained as she watched the seconds dwindle down. "Jace...I lo-" the phone cut out.

"Damn it!" Jace cursed mid stride looking only briefly down at his phone, before shoving it in his pocket and continuing after Magnus.

They had used a portal to get to London less than an hour ago, and Magnus was planning on meeting Tessa later, but as things turned out, she found them. Jace stumbled out of the portal first, and then Magnus followed, much more gracefully, into a grimy ally. After the portal closed a voice behind them chimed in:

"I know the man who first created that Portal." the woman's voice was indifferent, but had a hint of sadness to it, nonetheless. Jace spun around and saw a tall woman with long brown hair, and she didn't look that much older than himself. Her eyes skid over Jace and landed on Magnus, a cool anger in her eyes that was masked by the complacent look on her face.

"Tessa, I wouldn't have come unless I really needed you." Magnus starte, her death glare seeming to escape him completely. "It has to do with the...Clockwork demons."

"You're lying." Tessa stated, but Jace could already see the fear seeping through into her once stony eyes. "I thought they were gone after what happened."

"Unfortunately no, but i think if we're fast we can stop them before Jonathan can find the binding spell."

"Who's Jonathan?"

"A very bad Shadow hunter." Magnus replied. "But that is beside the point, will you help?"

Tessa stopped to consider everything that Magnus said, but Jace was struggling to keep his mouth shut when he could no longer take it. "Magnus can you explain what is going on; what exactly are Clockwork demons? and what binding spell?"

Magnus didn't answer, only looked at Tessa with a strange curiosity. Jace shifted his eyes to Tessa, and he saw her staring at him.

"I'm Jace Herondale by the way." Tessa's eyes grew wider, and she strode forward, and pulled Jace in a tight embrace.

"You remind me so much of Will." Tessa mumbled into Jace's released jace, and turned to Magnus.

"So this was your plan, to get me to help you by using my own family." Tessa stated, her anger being taken over mostly by frustration. "You are devious."

"I have my own stakes in this one Tessa...a lightwood if you were curious." Magnus replied curtly, but Tessa smiled.

"That we have no time to waist-"

And then Jace's phone went off, and now he is running with Magnus a head, and Tessa following close behind as they weaved through city streets to find Clary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is chapter 7! Yay! hope you enjoy! **

**As a side note the news about CoHF just kind of, casually, killed me... yeah... SHE IS KILLING OF SIX PEOPLE!**

**anyway! have fun reading! I will work on the next chapter and start a new story soon (maybe Supernatural Doctor Who crossover)**

Clary set the phone receiver back in the dock, and glanced back at Jonathan before exiting the phone booth. He was patiently waiting- well as patiently as Jonathan could be- and smiled when Clary walked towards him. His smile quickly changed when he saw Clary's ashened face, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Clary what did Jace say? What's wrong?" Jonathan questioned as sincerely as he was capable of being.

"I...um…" Clary was torn. Not only did she know Jace was on his way to come and get her, but she couldn't be sure if Jonathan was really all that bad anymore. The clave was still looking for him, but for the few months that the New York institute had been looking for him, Jonathan didn't do anything wrong. That you know of.

"Clary tell me." Jonathan's grip on Clary's shoulder tightened, his nails digging into her skin with a painful pinch. "What did Jace say?"

"He said...he said he would find me." not a complete lie, Clary thought to herself. Jace had once told her the best lies are partially true.

"Good." Jonathan's hold on Clary softened, as he guided Clary towards the Rose n Crown, the two robots following somewhere behind. "I would like to talk to him again, its been a while and we have some catching up to do."

Clary was sure that was hardly the case, mostly because the last time they actually got along was because of a rune connecting them. Jace had told her about his time with Jonathan, before she had met up with them, and he said it was like sleepwalking his way through life. He was only partially aware of what he was doing, like watching his actions through a monitor. He wouldn't be happy to see Jonathan. That was for sure.

"Clary!" A shout from behind her alarmed Clary, and she spun around, breaking free of Jonathan's light hold, and saw Jace followed by Magnus and another woman she didn't recognise. Jace sprinted faster, but Jonathan already had his grip around Clary's wrist before she could meet him halfway.

"Let go of Clary now!" Jace screamed, the anger showing clearly in his face. "Or I swear by the Angel I will end you."

"Now is that really the way you should greet an old friend." Jonathan questioned, pulling Clary backwards so that she was pinned against his chest with one arm around her neck. "Especially when I have my sister around." Jace's jaw tightened as he looked from Jonathan to Clary.

"What do you want?" Jace replied suddenly. "Just tell me what you want with Clary."

"I need a rune from her, but I wont get it unless she gives it to me willingly." Jonathan replied simply. "And you're going to help me get it." Clary's mind was whirling with what Jonathan said, and tried to think of what kind of rune he would possibly want.

"I doubt that." Jace spat."There is no way I will help you with anything." Clary could feel Jonathan's laugh rising from deep within his body.

"Trade spots with Clary."

Jace was ready to take Jonathan's demand, when Magnus grabbed his arm, holding him back with a surprising amount of strength. He struggled against Magnus, but the warlock would not release his iron grip.

"Damn it Magnus let me go!" Jace shouted.

"I can't let you do that, Jace." Magnus started dragging Jace backwards, and had Tessa help hold him back. "If Jonathan gets his hands on you Clary will do anything to get you back, including giving him the rune he wants."

"SO WHAT!" Jace screamed. "Jonathan get some rune, it doesn't matter."

"It does!" Magnus retorted vehemently. "He will try and raise a clockwork army, and we won't have any saving grace like we did last time."

"What does that mean?" Jace asked, going up on struggling against Magnus and Tessa.

"Last time, when Mortaman created the clockwork army, he bounded demons to the machines and they were invincible." Tessa answered. "Steels shattered upon touching them, the only reason we lived is because an angel smited them all because I shapeshifted into an angel, nearly dieing in the process."

Jace stopped moving altogether, only looking at Clary still bound in Jonathan's arms. Clary must hate him for not taking her place, but he know Magnus wouldn't let go. He seemed more fearsome of the clockwork army than he had been of anything else.

"I can't just leave her, Magnus." Jace said, the power in his voice seeming to fade as the words escaped his lips.

"Your have to."

Clary only caught bits and pieces of what Magnus and Jace were saying, but it was hard to tell anything after Magnus had dragged him away, but by the time Magnus had stopped speaking, Jace looked dead.

"Jonathan, you said I can leave whenever I want, so why are you holding on to me." Clary asked, and Jonathan's grip tightened, nearly closing off her windpipe.

"I figured Jace would come alone, but Magnus has thrown a wrench in my plans." Jonathan muttered. "We're leaving...now."

"No...No,no,no." Clary begged, trying to wheedle away from him, but Jonathan's grip was stronger than her attempts. "Jace!"  
Jace's head snapped up, his golden hair flipping up out of his eyes, but he could not move. Magnus was still holding him back.

"Clary I will find you, I promise!" Jace shouted as Jonathan pulled Clary away to a taxi one of the robots had hailed, with stiff movements, that barely looked human. Jonathan shoved Clary into the cab, the other two mechanical beings followed by Jonathan before it took off into the mass of other cabs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second installment for today, and i think you will like this one! Just as a heads up I think this one of the next will be the last one I can post for a while, but I will get back to writing as soon as I can along with another story! Thank you all for reading my story I really have fun writing it and can't wait to post more!**

After Clary and Jonathan made their escape, Tessa reluctantly invited Magnus and Jace to her home, a small loft just outside of downtown London. Magnus knew Tessa was not a fan of him, they had a falling out over the whole immortal life thing. She didn't want it, who could blame her.

Tessa came to Magnus after Will died, hopping for some support, but he had none to give. Magnus had already seen too many people her loved grow old and die- this was nothing new to him- and he turned her away, at the time there was something else tugging on his mind at the time. Looking back at it now, Magnus realized how ignorant he was and couldn't blame Tessa for hating him, but it was more than that. Tessa didn't hold the typical grudge, she knew how to work with people she had odium for.

"Magnus would you like something?" Tessa asked walking into her kitchen. "Tea?" Magnus nodded and walked by a cork board with a few pictures hanging- some old, with Will and Tessa standing next to a buggie, and others newer, with Jem- and danced his fingers along the photographs.

"Jem isn't a silent brother anymore?" Magnus asked Tessa after pulling his eyes from the cork board. Tessa nodded as she started boiling water from her stove. With a quick glance at Jace, who was wallowing in self hate-Magnus hated when he was like that- strolled into the Kitchen and watched Tessa grab two mugs and tea defusers.

"No, and were married actually." Tessa replied. "It seems so strange, having him back after I thought I lost him, after losing Will."

"I never...after WIll died I was...harsh when you asked for my help." Magnus started. "I never apologised for that."

"No...you didn't." Tessa replied curtly. "and you're a little late if you are planning on now."

"Better late than never."

The tea kettle began to scream and Tessa took it off the burner and dispersed the hot liquid into the mugs after turning off the stove. Magnus graciously accepted the mug and Tessa took a sip of her own while leaning on the countertop.

"Magnus, I don't hate you for what you did and said to me; you have gone through loss much longer than I have, but I don't want that barrier between us. I do miss Will but I have moved on, just as you have many times before."

Magnus nodded, unsure of what to say next-which was a starting to happen more often than he wanted to admit- and glanced back at jace over his mug.

"I never thought I would see another family member again." Tessa said after a moment had passed. "Though Jace doesn't look like Will, it isn't hard to tell that he is a Herondale because of his attitude, and stubbornness."

"I can hear you." Jace shouted, not looking up.

"You were supposed to." Tessa shot back. Jace stirred from his position for a moment, then laid back down with a scoul. Tessa turned back to Magnus and smiled lightly. "I learned how to handle the Herondale men."

"If you know the Herondales as good as you say, you'll know that Jace will do anything to get Clary back, and that could create a problem. If Jonathan get's his hand on a binding rune, then Jonathan will get his clockwork demon army, and God knows what he will do with them."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tessa asked setting the mug down, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have no idea."

Jonathan dragged Clary from the cab, the clockwork robots following with jagged movements, and forced her into the large castle like mansion that Jonathan had been inhabiting. Once they were inside, Clary was thrown onto the floor and Jonathan sat on top of her so she was pinned to the uneven floor.

"Get off of me!" Clary screamed as Jonathan pulled out a steel and started burning a rune in Clary's shoulder. She pinched her eyes closed and turned away from the mark Jonathan was making, determined not to cry or show any weakness in the face of her brother. Jonathan lifted himself off of Clary after he was finished giving her a unknow rune.

"Get up." Clary's brother demanded. "NOW!"

Slowly, Clary got to her feet as she searched for a wall to brace herself on, but fell forward into her brother's arms. She wanted to turn away from him, but it felt as if her body was shutting down one section at a time.

"W-what did...to m-me?" Clary managed, her eyes lulling around the room, not staring on one thing for too long in fear that if she did they would stay shut for ever.

"Don't you worry Clary." Jonathan replied lifting her in his arms. "I came across this rune and it is completely safe. It will just make you sleep for a while."

"Jace…"

"Will come for you and then you can wake up, but for now I don't want to deal with you complicating things." Jonathan replied before Clary slipped out of consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is short one, but I wanted to put something out so you didn't think I was dead or something... :)**

**Anyway, Surgery went well, typing is slow, but coming along, and I will be working on getting the next installment out as soon as possible. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you like what little I have out!**

"Magnus! How much longer are we going to just sit here and wait."Jace asked. He had gotten off of the couch a few minutes ago and started pacing the room as Tessa and Magnus watched. He could feel their eyes burning a hole in his back each time he reached the end of his imaginary teather. "Can I at least have Alec and Izzy come and help if you aren't going to-" Jace stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride when the door opened and a man with greyish black hair, an almost oriental look, but not quite, and blue eyes stepped through the door, a cane in his hand.

His eyes shifted over to Magnus and Tessa, still standing in the Kitchen with their mugs with tea, and then back to Jace. He moved his cane to the umbrella stand near the door, after shutting the door behind him, and sighed.

"If Magnus is here then there must be something wrong." The man said without shifting his gaze. "You on the other hand I don't know."

"I'm the one waiting for us to do something about Jonathan!" Jace said looking towards Magnus, then looking back at the man standing at the door. "But my name is Jace-"

"Herondale, that didn't take too long to figure out." The man replied. "My name is Jem, formerly brother Zacharia."

"Formerly, so you didn't make it through the brotherhood?" Magnus asked coming out of the kitchen after Tessa.

"No, the marks didn't stay." Jem replied coolly "But that doesn't matter right now. What I would like to know is why you are in our house? Who is Jonathan?"

After having Magnus and Tessa explain to Jem the situation with Clary in Jonathan's custody, while Jace watched from his perch on the kitchen counter, Jem sighed a frustrated breath of air.

"Well this is a peculiar turn of events." Jem retorted. "Just when I thought I would never hear or even think of those things again."

"Yeah…" Tessa started, but didn't bother to finish. Really what could anyone of them say.

"I assume you have already agreed to help?" Jem inquired to Tessa, who simply nodded her head. "Then we better get started on finding Jonathan, before he can get the rune from Clary."

Clary looked around her room, she was sure she was dreaming again, yet, how cold she be sure. Everything around her looked so real, not to mention how cold the ground was instead of the nice bed that was in front of her. Slowly her hand reach out and felt the smooth silk sheets that stood before her, then sat up, glancing at the rune that her brother had drawn on her. It was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I think I will be back in full swing now, trying to get a chapter out every other day or so, yeah hope you enjoy the chapter and stay with me while i complete the story. **

"Do you have any idea where they might be hiding out?" Jem asked looking from Jace to Tess and Magnus. "Any small detail that might be helpful?"

"This is a long shot, but is it possible that they are in whales?" Tessa asked looking at Magnus for the answer, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, besides they were in town not that long ago." Magnus thought aloud. "If I were to guess, I think that they are just outside of town, and knowing Jonathan, in a mansion of somesort. Do you know of any old houses that are still glamored around London?" Jem though for a moment, before he lifted his head up, and looked at Tessa suddenly.

"There was an old institute in Edgware, just about forty five minutes outside London that hasn't be used since all the residence vacated during the most recent accords." Jem started looking to Magnus. "Does that sound like the kind of place he might use?"

"Yeah...it does." Jace cut in after feeling left out for the most part in this conversation. "I would bet money he is there right now."

Clary moved her body towards the bed, then used the bedpost as a support to get to a standing position. She had no Idea how much time had passed since Jonathan had used that rune on her, it had all felt like a blur looking back at it now.

She sat down on the edge of her bed to catch her breath and hopefully stop her head from spinning when she heard Jonathan yelling. Clary wasn't sure what he was saying, but he sounded mad, and when he feet started up the stairs, she fell down to the floor, doing her best to hide the mark that was no longer on her body and close her eyes.

The door burst open, and Jonathan's heavy breathing resonated inside of Clary's room. His footsteps thundered on the cold stone ground, as he approached Clary, kneeling down at her side, and brushing a stray piece of her out of her face. It took all the willpower in Clary's body not to shrink away.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time. This would be so much easier if you would just help me with that rune. That's all I ever wanted from you is to be by my side, and if you really want Jace there too...I would let him." Jonathan's voice seemed to catch, and his one sided conversation stopped abruptly. Not long after that Jonathan exited the room, only time time there were no locks securing the door. What would the point be, Clary thought to herself.

Clary got to her feet, feeling less dizzy than the last time she got up, and walked over to the door opening it only a crack to see if she was being guarded. The clockwork robots were no where to be found. silently, Clary step out of the room and glided down the hallway, hugging the wall as close as she could.

Jace looked at the situation he was in, crammed in a car next to Magnus who was glittering all over him, as Tessa and Jem sat in the front seat of the had already been driving for 40 minutes and he was not a fan of being left out of the conversation, especially when they talked about Clary.

"So how are we going to get in, without Jonathan noticing?" Jace inquired trying to break into the conversation, again. Magnus turned to Jace, and a small laugh escaped his blue lips.

"Wait you think your coming?" Magnus joked, and then suddenly becoming more serious. "Do you know what kind of crap we would be in if Jonathan got a hold of you before we find Clary?"

"How can you expect me to just sit back and let you go in there without me?" Jace asked anger starting to rise in his voice. "I won't let you?"

"I know." Magnus replied as the car came to a halt. "I don't expect you to sit in here and wait for us to come back, so i'll put a binding spell to keep you in here."

"By the angle...No." Jace stated looking back at Magnus with such anger, that it seemed to surge through the worlock.

Jace tossed himself out of the car before the sparks could fly out of Magnus' fingers and he bolted towards the old mansion that stood in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so got a new chapter up! Oh and just for fun I was wondering if you can guess where I got the name for Jace's angel blade in this chapter because I used it from a show I watched last night! Anyway if you guess right I'll dedicated the next chapter to you! Hope you like this one!**

Clary sulked down the hallway, wishing she had a steel so she could make a soundless rune, and searched down the stairs for Jonathan. After deciding he was no where in sight, Clary moved down the stairs and into the main foyer. Slowly she scanned the room, and only one thought went through her head. this is too easy.

suddenly the whoorl-click noise she associated with the clock like robots, started coming from the hallway to her left, and Clary bolted off to the right and followed it until a door appeared and she forced it open.

bright sunlight and a light wind greeted her as Clary stepped outside of the mansion, and she broke into a run, not wanting to look back, just in case, but after a minute or two, her pace dropped to a walk, and looked over her shoulder only to find that no one was there. Clary looked around and after finding a man walking his dog, she strided over to him.

"Do you have a cell phone I can use, I'm running from my...abusive boyfriend and I need a phone." Clary made up on the spot. The man slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out an iphone, and handed it to Clary before turning away from her and looking to his Labrador.

"Come on, come on pick up." Clary pleaded with the phone, but it went to voice mail. "Crap." She muttered, then looked to the man who was still bent over his dog.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Clary replied, walking around to face the man, when his face started to melt away into a black boar-like face. The skin bubbled off and hit the ground with a sizzle, as the beast emerged from the meat suit that once contained him.

The golden Labrador skin also peeled away as a lizard like demon with sharp and boney wings and spine growths emerged from its back. A low growl sent goosebumps up Clarys arms and her grip on the phone tightened as she looked for a weapon to attack the demons with.

"Jonathan won't be happy to see his sister has left his custody so soon." The boar faced demon snarled as acidic droop fell to the ground like bacon on a skillet. "Clary Morgenstern, you haven't done your part in Jonathan's plan."

"Who said I want to help you with anything." Clary snapped back, taking a step back. "I will never agree to help you with anything, I would rather dye." This got the former dog excited but the boar demon held him back.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait to offer yourself for slaughter." The boar demon retorted sending the dog in the direction of the mansion. "But that doesn't mean I can't rough you up before Jonathan gets to you."

Clary searched the area-semi-wooded but nearly empty besides a few branches- and Clary darted for the closest branch knowing it would give about as much help as the phone did. Never the less, Clary turned to find the demon looming over her and jabbed the branch into its eye, as it clawed at Clary.

A white hot pain spread from Clary's stomach, and she collapsed to the ground, hearing the demon withering in pain, but Clary knew it wouldn't be long before that pain turned into anger. Painfully, Clary dragged herself on the gravel road and whimpered as the small rocks digged into the gash on her stomach. She made the mistake of looking down on her wouldn, and gagged, but thankfully no bile came.

Scarlet red dripped from the half a foot gash that originated above her right hip and stopped before her first left rib. Gravel dotted the wound along with black icor that only exponentiated the pain.

Finally, Clary reached a small patch of bushes and pulled herself under them in a last ditch effort to escape the wrath of the boar demon. She heard the gravel crunch under the demons feet and pinched her eyes shut as she tried to silence her breathing.

"Clarissa… Clarissa…" The demon called, but Clary guessed that there was a very distinctive blood trail leading him directly to her. "Clari-" a twack and followed by a thud cut off the demon, and she felt herself being lifted out from the bushes.

"Jace?" Clary managed before she blacked out.

Jace bolted through the door, and found Jonathan at the top of the stairs, his face red with anger. Jonathan snapped his head in Jace's direction, and his lip twisted into a smile that looked more like a snarl. After pulling an angle blade and whispering Ezekiel, Jace ready himself for Jonathan's next move.

"Where is she?" Jace shouted, the power in his voice surprising himself. Jonathan smirked and walked down the stairs, as if casually going to meet a friend.

"I have no idea." He replied "seems like she bested me, but that doesn't really matter now. We have much to discuss."

"The hell we do." Jace shot back. "I don't want to have anything to do with you. It's your fault I have this heavenly fire trapped in my veins."

"Maybe, but Clary is the one that stabbed you, not me." Jonathan retorted. "Maybe she didn't want to kill me because I am her brother and she would rather be on my side than yours."

"I refuse to believe that." Though a part of him did. He couldn't help but wonder, even thought Clary had explained that she couldn't find him and only had one chance to save him.

As if Jonathan could read Jace's thoughts, Jonathan continued his story telling. "How could she even chose between us? I am her brother and you are her love. I could not ask her to chose, but I know in her heart she would pick me over you."

"NO!" Jace screamed as he lunged at Jonathan wielding Ezekiel with an expert blow to Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan slid to the side and Jace wiped after him, until a grotesque flying lizard of a demon burst through the side window and flew in between the two. Jace skidded to a stop to avoid the aerial menace, and watched as it came up to Jonathan and hissed a message under it's breath. Jonathan nodded, and then whipped a blade out from his boot and stabbed the thing out of existence.

"Well I have to cut this meeting short but just remember what we talked about today." Then Jonathan created a portal rune as Jace came after him, but was gone before Jace could reach him.

Jonathan appeared just off a small, partially wooded trail, where the remnants demon ichor and blood stained the gravel trail. As he followed the blood trail that lead to a small bush and pulled back the branches, Clary was no where to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So i had one guess where I got the name from and that was... ICameOnlyForClace! I'm so glad to know I'm not the only Supernatural fan out there! **

**To SwanQueen4055: I really apreciate your comments! They kind of make this worth wile to hear that people enjoy this!**

**Anyway...I'm working on a new story for the Supernatural fans that will follow Castial when he was in purgatory after Dean and Benny left, so if your into that I think I will have the first chapter posted later today or tomorrow.**

Clary opened her eyes and squinted at the bright blue light that greeted her as she regained consciousness. As her eyes adjusted she saw the familiar face of Magnus and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have got to stop scaring me like this." Magnus retorted not looking up from his work on Clary's midsection. "But I have brought back worse, so you should be fine." The light faded from Magnus' fingers, and Clary saw another shadow looming over her.

Slowly Clary sat up, feeling much better after getting shredded by that board faced demon, and saw the shadow was Jace, a tired smile starting to spread across his face. He helped Clary to her feet, and she held him in a tight in embraced. She breathed him in- the smell of sweat and soap comforting Clary- and rested her head on Jace's shoulder.

"Lets go home." Jace said softly, and Clary could only nod. She turned and faced the car, which was parked near a small park, as Jace slipped his arm around her waist, and saw Magnus talking to two other people one who was a tall woman with brown hair that curled down past her shoulders and the other had a black and slightly silver hair, who had an oriental look to him and stood half a foot taller than the other women.

"Who are they?" Clary asked Jace looking towards the group by the car.

"That one," Jace replied pointing to the woman, "Is Tessa, my five greats grandmother and the other one is Jem, which is an even longer story than Tessa's. Like three books long of a story." Clary laughed, but stopped as she looked down at her shirt that was torn and bloody, unlike her healing skin underneath. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that they are trustworthy."

"Alright, where does Magnus fit into all of this?" Clary asked looking up at Jace, and his face ashen.

"He...He was the one that found you, with the help of Jem." Jace answered. "And he knows Tessa and Jem, apparently they go way back."

"Does this always have to happen?" Clary asked suddenly, then wished she didn't

"What?"

"This, Jonathan ruining everything all the time, I hate it." Clary shot back. "We can never let our guard down, and if we do...I just don't want to be taken advantaged of, especially by Jonathan."

"Your brother." Jace corrected. "He is your brother, Clary."

"Not by choice!"

"No one can chose family." Jace shot back, and Clary fell silent. Her eyes were still glaring at Jace when Magnus approached.

"Trouble in paradise?" Magnus asked, and Clary painfully tore her eyes from Jace and turned to Magnus. "Oh...anyway, we can't leave yet, but the london institute agreed to take us in for the time being, and you two" Magnus stated turning to Jace as well "Need to tell the Clave what Jonathan is planning when we get there."

"Fine." Jace retorted. "But you need to get Alec and Izzie here while I contact the pineapple-for-brains Clave."

"And why would I do that?" Magnus asked looking cocky as ever.

"Because of Alec." Jace replied.

"Magnus?" Alec picked up on the second ring and somewhere in the background Magnus could hear Isabel asking if they had Clary, but Magnus had no interest in talking about anything having to deal with the two lovebirds. He was more concerned on how much Jonathan knew about the clockwork army from his own past. When Cameil came back from his past that was one thing, but this...this was much worse.

"Yeah, were all ok." Magnus replied the sound of his voice sounding hollow and sad in Magnus' mind. "We got Clary back, but we have bigger issues and we are going to need help at the London institute."

"Were on our way, and Magnus?" Alec asked, concern obvious in his voice. "You can talk to me, about anything I promise."

"I know. See you soon."

Magnus had never told a bigger lie in his life, at least one never seemed to bare down on him as much as this one did. As much as he knew Alec wanted to be there for him, Magnus would never be able to tell him about everything that weighed in on his mind, and maybe that was for the best. After all, most people only live on life and Magnus had enough baggage to fill the titanic, ten times over.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooo sorry for not posting sooner. I have been held up by college applications and i haven't been in the best mind set for writing, but I am finally back on track and will be working hard on keeping this story going! I would love suggestions of what to do next for another story! and thank you for sticking with me through this long wait (at least it wasn't Sherlock season 3 long of a wait)!**

Jace was not a fan of the Cave, it was hard to be after the kind of crap they gave him, and in all honesty, they weren't all that intelligent when it came to handling bad situations. Never the less, after they had arrived at the London institute, Jace found Clary and they contacted the clave together. Unfortunately it didn't do much good.

"Were telling the truth, Jonathan is building an army of-"

"Demon robots, yes...we heard you the first time." The head of the Clave retorted. "But we don't have the resources to help you with that wild goose chase."

Jace goroned. "Do you honestly think were making this up!" Jace exclaimed, anger rising in his voice. "Besides I would be no where near a goose...too much like the evil ducks."

"I don't think they meant a literal goose chase." Clary retorted under her breath. "Please, hear us out. We wouldn't bring this up unless we had to."

"Fine." The head of the Clave broke. "We will send out a team of shadowhunters and downworlders to stop Jonathan, but meanwhile you two are under house arrest."

"What!?" Jace and Clary exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me, if Jonathan needs Clary to finish his plans, then we are going to need her to stay somewhere Jonathan can't get to her, and you Jace need to help with the protection detail, despite your personal attachment."

At that Jace felt his face go hot and he turned away from the portal they were talking through. Even Clary cleared her throat uncomfortably before they both returned, reluctantly, to the portal, but the Clave had already closed down the discussion leaving Jace and Clary alone.

"So…" Clary attempted to start.

"So…" Jace repeated, and then looked at her as she stared at her feet.

"I'm not going to make you apologize-" Clary tried again.

"Not that you could make me." Jace retorted, then let her continue.

"Jonathan was my brother-is my brother-and I can never changed that fact, but I have nothing to prove to him. He is not my family, Jace and as much as he will try to force my hand, her never will be."

"What are you trying to say Clary."

"I want you to believe in me, trust me." Clary was now looking at Jace, her own emerald green eyes alight with a new fire. "Jace please, don't shut me out."

"I couldn't even if I tried." Jace replied, and he saw the start of a smile play on her lips.

* * *

Clary was glad that she had cleared the air with Jace, and she only wanted to be close to him. It felt like such a long time since they had been alone together, and she missed that. With the Heavenly fire coursing through Jace's veins it made their relationship even more strained, but at the moment she didn't care.

Clary, held Jace's shirt front and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips to Jace, and he accepted it, kissing her back with a hunger Clary knew too well. His hands slipped down her back and pressed Clary closer to him. Clary, on the other hand, had her fingers going through Jace's blond hair.

"Ahmm." A voice sounded and Jace and clary jumped apart. "Glad to see things are back to normal." Magnus stated with a smile. "Alec and Isabelle will be her in an hour, just to let you two know."

Jace cleared his throat and nodded his head to Magnus. "Thanks, um…for letting us know." Clary looked up at Magnus, and he held up his hands, a smirk spread on his face.

"Don't stop on my account." And then he was gone from the room.

"So…"

"Are we really going to do that again." Jace finished, and this time Clary did smile.

"Well." Clary replied stepping forward as her heart started to speed up. "I was actually thinking a little more...intimate."

"Oh…" Jace replied and teased Clary by coming close to her lips, lightly brushing them with his own, and then backing away. Jace kissed up and down Clary's neck, and she let out a moan which only encouraged Jace. Suddenly Jace pulled away, lifting Clary up in his arms and kissed her letting the wall behind Clary bear some of her weight.

"Shouldnt we...go somewhere...more private." Clary asked breathlessly, and jace smiled smugly.

"What do you want to do?" Jace played "Something more than an innocent makeout session?" Clary bit her lip, and quickly covered Jace's mouth with her own, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she did his.

"Maybe." Clary teased as she took a breath. Jace then readjusted Clary in his arms and found the nearest room haphazardly. That would be a mistake.

"Yeah I didn't need to see that." Tessa's voice rang out as Jace let Clary drop from his arms and she landed on her feet then jumped away from Jace, again.

"I think were getting worse at this." Jace muttered under his breath to Clary.

* * *

After interrupting Jace and Clary, Magnus went to retire into a room of his choosing, not that he wanted to be in the London institute, but he like a room with a view. Magnus walked the hallways, feeling his footfalls echoing off the tall ceilings that gave the feeling of being followed. Being superstitious was never one of Magnus's strong suits, but he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Just as the thought has gone through Magnus's head, a loud whooshing sound erupted in front of him, and a large portal appeared. A foot stepped through, and turned into Jonathan Christopher, looking cocky as ever. A small laugh escaped Magnus's mouth, but he could feel goosebumps spreading down his arms.

"Are your really that confident to just walk into the Institute when the whole Clave is looking for you?" Magnus scoffed. "Or do you have some death wish?"

"Hardly." Jonathan shot back. "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?"

"I need you to deliver a message for me." Jonathan stated cooly. "I'm sure that isn't to devious."

"And what makes you think I will listen to you." Magnus replied "I have nothing to lose, and you have nothing to hold over me."

"I don't?" Jonathan asked his black eyes barring deep into Magnus's own cat eyes. "I'm sure that this mean nothing to you right?" Jonathan held up a flask filled with a silver liquid that shimmered in the low light.

"No."

"Yes." Jonathan's devilish smile seemed to spit wider. "Mortality potion." Magnus could hardly believe it. He had never seen a mortality potion in his life, but he would know it anywhere, just about any worlock would know it if they had been around the block enough.

"humm." Magnus attempted to hide his interest. "Do you really think after all of these years I want to die like a normal human being?"

"I don't think...i know." Jonathan replied. "Now that message. Tell Clary that if she doesn't come back to me i will release the clockwork demons."

"That's not possible! you had no way to bind the demons to the clockwork army."

"That may be true, but I have every demon that is going to be in that army under my thumb. I say jump and well… they cause an earthquake." Jonathan stated backing into the portal. "I expect her here by midnight."

The portal had evaporated and Magnus had already decided what he was going to do, it wasn't hard to see what needed to be done. Quickly, Magnus spun on his heel and strode towards the library where Jem and Tessa had wandered off to, hoping to find Clary along the way.


End file.
